Acceptance of the Knowing
by nikkibe
Summary: Basically May wants to impress Drew, but Drew's moved onto a new newbie. Will May's plan at jelousy work? starts contestshipping ends advanceshipping.
1. Chapter 1

_**Acceptance of the Knowing**_

Nikkibe here! K, this is my second fanfic. Brief summary if you haven't already read: starts contestshipping but ends advanceshipping. ADVANCESHIPPING FOREVER! I'll want a specific amount of reviews before I update my next chapter, of coarse flames are welcome! 1 review per reader tho, unless its passed a week, then u can add another, get it? ;D anyway, I'll start…

OH YA!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, if I did I would make a HECK of a lot of changes…

_Don't panic, don't panic. Pull yourself together May Maple, you can do this. 5__th__ times a charm… right? _May thought as she stumbled into the pokemon center lobby. She spied a certain green haired boy leaning against a pillar smack dab in the center talking to a blonde. The blonde had a neat ponytail wore a simple green sundress, white flats and a white sparkle colored neck bandana. The outfit really brought out her yellow/brown eyes. (I really dunno anything about what brings out the eyes and that sort of stuff so im kinda making up stuff as I go along ^^") Confidence rolled off the girl in ways, something May envied more than her hair at the moment. _Just relax, go up to him and be out with it already!_

May took a big step towards them. _Oh no! No, no, no! _She crouched behind the bench next to her, palms sweaty, heart pounding and mind racing. _Why cant I just ask him out! I can't result in hiding all the time! Why can't I be as confident as the girl standing next to him? Please, Arceous, just let me have three minutes of confidence! OK, May, get out there and do it!_

May withdrew for hugging her knees and stepped aside while her target was too engrossed in conversation to see her slowly slip towards them with her last ounce of confidence. The blondey nudged Drew lightly in the ribs when May was a few feet away. It took all her might for May to say as unaggressively as possible, "Hi Drew! Who's your friend?"

"Oh, hey May. This is April. She's a new coordinator. In _fact_, she's better off than you are." Said Drew with his ever so popular smirk applied smugly on his face.

"Right. So Drew, I-" started May.

"April! Your pokemon are ready! Sorry it took so long. I'm a bit behind schedule!" called Nurse Joy in her usually pleasant voice. With that she dropped 4 pokeballs on the counter and disappeared through the swinging white doors behind her. _Not this again! Whenever I try to ask him something _has_ to go wrong doesn't it!_ Thought May. She was ready to explode behind the fake smile she wore.

"Well, that's my queue! I've got some training to do, see ya at 7 tonight Drew!" April flicked around so her dirty blonde hair whacked May on the nose. May sneezed a couple times while Drew watched the newbie's figure pick up her pokeballs and disappear around a corner, not missing a single bouncy step.

"So, Drew, where are you going with… um, Avril was it? At seven? Tonight?" May had a weak point of curiosity, always has, probably always will.

"Why would you want to know May? Is someone a little jealous?" leered Drew.

May swiveled on her heel and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff, desperately trying to hide the blush creeping across her face, "N-no! I just-just thought I would… challenge and crush you to a battle as a warm-up before the contest, but apparently you have other plans so it's not like it'll kill you to tell me where your going…" Prompted May, her own quick thinking surprised her; she would have to keep a journal of all these comebacks. May turned her head slightly to find Drew was making an attempt to leave, so she twirled around and shouted, "and where do you think _you're_ going!"

"If you must know I'm going to get ready for my date tonight at Resión de Poké, this new _sophisticated_ Italian restaurant that just opened up down the street." Drew called over his shoulder while he exited through the automatic doors at the front of the Pokemon Center.

"Wait, what did you mean by sophisticated!" screeched May, but Drew was already half way down the path leading towards the hotel across the street he was staying at. May was ready to scream into the sky until she cries. Instead, she sensible walked to her room with her last piece of sanity and locked the door behind her. She flopped onto her bed and took off her shoes, thoughts flapping through her head like a flounder in shallow water. She turned onto her stomach and attempted to clear her mind. Her chain of thoughts went as such:

_WTF WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO DREW IS GOING OUT ON A DATE WITH WHATESHERFACE TONIGHT!_

_Calm down me… now… what could I do to prevent it, or rather, to make the next one with me?_

_BUT OMG WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! IF I DON'T STOP THIS MY LIFE WILL END!_

_Will I just CALM down and THINK! There has to be something that Drew cant stand that will make him notice me more! But what, WHAT!_

_Hmmm… what if I put on this REALLY cute dress-_

_Nope, I don't have a dress._

_Well then what about-_

_I'VE GOT IT!_

_Hey! I just cut me off-_

_YA BUT-_

_See I did it again!_

_Just shut up and listen! Drew hates jealousy! If I could somehow get Drew _jealous_ I could SO win him over! PERFECT!_

_Oooooooooooooooooooh!_

_So who to ask?_

_Brock?_

_I disgust myself sometimes… hey wait! No, he wouldn't agree to it…_

_Who!_

_Ash idiot!_

_Oooooooh, well you wont know until you try, so why not at least ask?_

_Well…_

_Oh come on smarty pants just do it, he's your best friend, he'll understand!_

_Well… I guess I'm right, it wouldn't hurt to try, but I cant tell him why I'm doing it or he might feel hurt… hmmm… this has to be my best, okay, my ONLY plan yet, but still, its good._

May recollected herself and stood up when she heard a knock on her door, "May? Are you in here? If you are then we're going to dinner, ok?" it was Ash, perfect!

So how do u like it? second fanfic and I don't think its too bad so far so… anyway I wont upload again unless I get 5 comments, the instructions are above so… HOPE U ENJOYED!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, if I did I would make a HECK of a lot of changes…

Also, yes, I do realize I said I would have uploaded the next chapter by Monday but things have been a bit hectic over the weekend. -.- but, here it is! This is going to be the last chapter so enjoy reading, and thx again to the reviewers that helped me along! ;D

* * *

May slipped off her bed and hurriedly unlocked the door nearly knocking Ash off his feet. "Hey Ash, can I talk to you for a minute in here?"

"Sure May, I'll be right there." Ash heard a rumble and turned to Pikachu sitting comfortably on his shoulder, "You go on ahead, I hear they have bio ketchup at every table, and tell the others where I am!" At ketchup Pikachu was already bounding down the hall. Ash stepped inside the room and sat on a chair in front of the window. May quietly shut the door and joined him on the chair opposite.

"Ash, can I ask you a question?" Ash nodded his head as his eyes took on a more serious look. May's palms began to sweat and for a moment she forgot what she wanted to say when she caught sight of Ash's concerned stare, he was always there to look out for her. Snapping back into reality she asked, "Well, Ash, I was wondering… would you… go out with me tonight?"

There was silence; May couldn't make out Ash's expression. There was something in his eyes that twinkled, the shape of his mouth agape with surprise and a pink that tickled his nose. After a while longer Ash came to his senses and stood up, "Sure May!"

May let out the breath she was holding within her, "Great! Meet me in the lobby in 20 minutes, we're going to a new restaurant in town."

"Fine! I'll see you then!" May stood up and they walked to the door, all the while Ash had a huge smile plastered across his face. When Ash was out of the room May climbed onto her bed and began jumping with joy, but it didn't feel as if it was completely from the first step of her plan having have worked. She excluded the thought and hopped into the warm shower.

20 min later…

May carefully brushed her hair into its normal stance complete with her bandanna. She put on a deep blue spaghetti strap, navy skinny jeans and her regular sneakers before heading out the door. She met Ash sitting on a bench off to the far right in his everyday outfit. It was 7:40, Drew and Amy, or, whatevershe'scalled are probably eating at this very moment. May would have to tap into her contest money to get them a cab to make it before 8:00. Trudging over to Ash he smiled warmly at her, strangely enough, it sent I small tingle down her spine. When she stood in front of him he said, "Wow May! You look great tonight! Are we gunna go soon I'm starving!"

"Yup, just let me call a cab."

After the cab ride at about 7:55…

May sprang out of the cab, lucky to see there was no huge line to get in. "Hurry up Ash! I thought you were starving!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ash tripped and slammed right into May's back, at the touch May couldn't help but flinch slightly, "Sorry May! Wow, what a fancy place!" Ash changed the subject to avoid May's glare. There was a red carpet stretched from the entrance to the end of the sidewalk. The restaurant was very modern looking, basically a big rectangle with large windows and larger front doors amplified by the arch of rose in front of them. The restaurant's name was painted in golden letters on a sign above the doors, two bright lights shone on it to make the letters shimmer against the midnight blue sky. May dragged Ash over to the hostess, "We're here for the 8 o' clock" said May promptly.

The hostess scanned through the reservations book big enough to count as an atlas, she looked up and eyed the pair suspiciously "So you're Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

"Actually, I'm their daughter," May motioned for the hostess, Anne, to come nearer, and whispered, "My fourth cousin's the advertiser for your restaurant. She wanted to know if its good enough for her to advertise so she sent me and my date here to test it, you know, see if even the kids'll enjoy it as much as the adults."

Anna suddenly became flustered, "Right this way then!" she led Ash and May to a table for two, conveniently placed across from Drew's. It seemed as though Drew and that girl have finished their starters and have just ordered their main coarse. Ash sat almost back to back with Avril-or-something while May took the seat where she could see Drew, and more importantly, where Drew could see her. Anna handed them menus and patiently waited to take their order. Apparently Ash wasn't interested in any of the restaurant's dainty appetizers and skipped straight to the main dishes, "I'll have a large bottle of water, spaghetti Bolognese with a side of baby back ribs."

May tried to resist the protesting growls of her stomach as she said, "I'll have a large salad please and a glass of sparkling water." Ash sat there with a smug grin on his face.

"What's happened to your appetite May? Afraid you'd get embarrassed in front of all these snobby people?" Ash leered. May was infuriated! Drew was certainly not snobby! A bit arrogant sometimes but not snobby. She didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Drew, that's all!

"No way its just I-"

"Too chicken to eat?" Ash interrupted again. Drew and that other girl were staring at the pair like they were a bunch of bozos.

"Fine! I'll have the same he's having!" May hurriedly said hoping Drew would stop staring at her in that way.

"Then I'll have double of my order." Jeered Ash. That's it. May fell right into the plan unknowingly played out before her.

"Then make mine triple!"

"Quadruple!"

"Give one of every desert too!"

"I'll have the same and doubled!"

"Oh its on Ash Ketchum! It's on! Give us one of everything on the menu and make it snappy!" Anne furiously scribbled on her notepad and flew through a pair of swinging white doors to come out again a mere half hour later with plates on both arms again and again until all the orders were on the table, meanwhile Drew and Amy were finishing their meal of fish steaks. An hour later the food filled plates stacked high on the table were empty. Ash and May sat almost knocked out in their chairs. May sat up straighter and examined the scene, Ash, she thought, was dozing in the chair opposite her, Drew was gone and many people were angrily shouting at the waiters and waitresses about their orders taking too long all because of her and Ash's eating contest. But May was content, she was stuffed, and she won the eating contest. Best of all, she enjoyed this time with her best friend.

"Hey May." May jumped at her name. She saw Ash was in fact not sleeping but wide-awake and standing, "come on! I have someplace I want to show ya."

"Sure!" they walked calmly out the door and congratulated Anne on her hard work, May assuring the poor lass she would give an excellent review to her fourth cousin about her experience here. Walking side-by-side Ash led the two to an empty park. In the center was a still fountain. They both sat on the ledge and peered into the water.

"I know you like Drew," said Ash out of the blue, startling May.

"But I haven't told anyone that! How… how do you know?" May was genuinely shocked! She had always thought of Ash as dense even when the situation was laid out in front of him to read.

"Its not that hard to miss if your long time crush likes another guy." Explained Ash, still staring into the water, reflecting each and every twinkling star with pure clarity. May was stumbling for words. _He likes me? Then he's not the dense one! I am! How could I have been so inconsiderate! _Thought May as she gazed intently on Ash's face, it looked crest-fallen, and had a blush spread evenly across his face.

"Ash! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me before, I-"

"Its called acceptance May," whispered Ash. May thought long and hard, the only think she could think of in fact, was Ash's deep and caring auburn eyes, and how she was the monster that turned that loving gaze into hurt and sorrow for who knows how long! May thought back as well to all the feelings she's been experiencing in front of him lately, the tingles, the warmth… the love? She wanted Drew to go die in a hole, she wanted to change Ash's eyes back to their beautiful selves, she wanted to smack herself for being so selfish, she wanted to know who she really loved and who she's just infatuated with, she wanted to… kiss Ash…

May gently steered Ash to face her head on, he slightly cringed at the touch but relaxed quickly afterwards. They stared sincerely into each other's eyes, sapphire meeting auburn, emotions mixings, vibrations passing, signals given. All the while May thought, _this_ is_ love, this is happiness, this is Ash, not Drew._ Inch by inch the space between their lips lessened, soon they were involved in a passionate kiss, May wrapped her arms around Ash's neck while he wrapped his around her waist pulling them closer together. Neither wanted to break free and would rather suffocate than stop. Sadly the thought did not last and they broke apart gasping for air, eyes locked again.

"I love you Ash!"

* * *

Well, there we have it folks! like i've said before i'm better at starting things than I am finishing them as i quickly get bored with stuff -.- anyways i hope you like it! as i have also probably mentioned before i just wanted to express this idea since its been in my head for a long time, not because i have nothing else to write, actually, i have around 5 more ideas for stories somewhere up there in my noggen both for pokemon and naruto. Continueing... i am planning on writing an ikarishipping next so stay tuned readers! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

HEY PPL! I know i said that chapter 2 would be the last but I've decided to put in some Drew bashing for Gerbilftw! May is basically a couple years older going out with Ash and is thinking of the night they got together… enjoy! ;D

* * *

"See ya tomorrow May, sleep tight," whispered Ash as he stood before May. It was around 2 in the morning when the couple reached the Maple residence. They'd gone out to a block party organized by one of May's childhood friends, Mazuki, (I'm pretty bad at making up names so don't comment unless its offensive -.-) as May's birthday gift, she insisted it would be best if the pair came home for May's 15th birthday. Time had just slipped away far too quickly.

"Good night Ash!" murmured May before pecking him on the cheek.

"What? No kiss?" May slammed her lips onto Ash's and the lovebirds kissed for over a minute.

"How's that?" asked May innocently when they broke apart.

"You know I was only joking right?" said Ash playfully, unable to hid the red creeping across his nose. May nudged Ash with her shoulder and shooed him out the door before the whole house awoke. She kicked of her shoes and tiptoed upstairs, quietly shutting her bedroom door. Ash was standing outside her window waiting. She opened it and sat on the ledge. Ash called as softly as he could, "As a late birthday present you wanna go to your favorite noodle restaurant tomorrow night? Just the two of us!"

"Sounds great! I'll call you around noon today." May waved goodbye and shut the window. She flopped onto her bed and her mind started to wander as such (p.s the _italics_ stuff is May's thinking ;D) :

_ How lucky am I to have someone like Ash as a boyfriend? Pretty _damn_ lucky really! I can remember the night we first kissed; the night Ash told me he loved me. Who was it that I had a crush on then? Dan, Don… Drew! That's it! I remember he went on a date with someone starting with an a. Amy or Avril or something, never could remember her name! What did I see in him anyway? He was so arrogant and stuck up! His hair reminds me of puke, and the way he always flicked it around was sooo annoying! He always went for the newbies… jerk! The roses Drew gave me always had thorns; the kind that once it's in there it doesn't want to get out without a fight. Whatever happened to him? He kind of dropped out of contesting after that night. Probably had a baby with that Amy person, refused to believe it, found out it really was his kid and was so ashamed he died in a hole! I'd laugh so hard if that happened! I'm glad I chose Ash over Drew, seemed like one of the easiest choices of my life now that I think back!... Hmmm… Ash… and his, sweet, sweet… eyes…_

May started snoring, asleep in her clothes after a night of partying with the person she loved most, and the best birthday present she could ask for, his loving presence.


End file.
